Harry's Heir
by serenidad01
Summary: When Harry decided to 'move on', Ginny did not know she was pregnant yet. Broken with grief, she did not bother. Now Hannah is fifteen, beautiful like her mother, talented as her dad, completely mad – and when the summer's over, plain evil.
1. Chapter 1

„How far along are you, Ginny?"

„Three months", Ginny sobbed, „I swear, I did not notice, it was just too much..."

„It's okay", Hermione interrupted, seating herself in the nearby armchair, pulling the red haired beauty with her. Close like sisters, Hermione brushed her back, and Ginny gratefully against her shoulder. "We were all preoccupied... I'm sure your Mum will..."

"Kill me", Ginny mumbled into the cloth of her robes. "Straight away. Where I stand."

"Why should she be angry with you? It was the perhaps toughest times in your life, hell, the toughest time in _all_ our lives", Hermione tried to calm her friend, "I am sure..."

"She'll say I should have seen Madam Pomfrey before our first meeting, perhaps even before we won the Cup", Ginny cried, "It won't bother her that..."

"Ginny, now that's enough", Hermione's tone left no room for contradiction, "We almost died a few weeks ago, this battle was the worst Hogwarts has ever seen in its thousand years. You've seen the mess the Death Eaters caused, it will take months to rebuilt the only enough parts of the castle for the Ministry to allow commission of Hogwarts business, and that's going to be for a very limited number of students..."

"The school's thousand years old already, seriously?"

"Yes, you see", she continued, "Nowhere in _Hogwarts, A History _I found _any _hint that the castle has ever..."

Ginny couldn't restrain herself: a grin spread across her face, the first time since Harry died, and it stretched from one ear to another. Hermione had just sounded too much like herself.

"What I was about to say is that no one would expect you to keep a close watch on... on...er..."

"More blood than we were already dealing with."

"Exactly."

The younger with buried her face in her friend's shoulder, who loosely let her arm rest on her back. The warmth of that brought a little ease to her revolting muscles.

"By the way, why didn't you see Madam Pomfrey?", Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

Ginny muttered something into the robes.

"Sorry, I didn't quite..."

"I didn't expect us to be so... uhm... serious. I mean, you're right, it was war... you had left with Ron and I was sure I wouldn't see you for years, let alone... it just seemed too much bother for an improbable, almost impossible situation."

Hermione tried hard not to sigh. She hesitated, uncertain whether it would be too daring, almost reprehensible to question Ginny any further in that situation, then curiosity triumphed over caution.

"And did you enjoy yourselves?", she asked.

"Yes", Ginny answered whole-heartedly, relaxing in Hermione's arms instantly, "It's good that we were down at the edge of the Forest, I thought if we had decided for the dormitory, everybody in Gryffindor would've heard me."

"That good?"

"Yes", Ginny repeated.

"Do I get to know any details?"

"If you insist. But don't be jealous..."


	2. Chapter 2

Though their afternoon passed rather quickly from that point onwards, Ginny was back on edge when her parents returned from St. Mungo's in the evening. She decided to address her mother when she was least prepared for it, and with her hands too busy to put them tightly around her throat, just in case. So when dinner was almost ready, she decided to let the pixie out of the back.

Hermione's prediction turned out accurate: Molly wasn't pleased, but she wasn't as furious as Ginny had dreaded for.

"Pregnant."

A _clung_ indicated that the onion soup was being cooked with a note of Elm wood from Molly's wand.

"My daughter's pregnant at the age of seventeen", she repeated, apparently enforcing the words upon herself to make herself believe was she was saying.

"And the father's the currently most condemned wizard in the Magical community", Arthur added, fishing for his wife's wand in the soup. He pulled it out, wiped it clean with a flicker of his own and handed it back to her.

"A summary I couldn't have phrased any better", Hermione commented.

"Come on, Molly dear, we'll talk it through after dinner, I'm starving. And Ginny here has to feed someone else as well."

Mr Weasley, it turned out through the course of night, did take very kindly to the news after all. "One more family member, one happy moment in these dark times", he said after they had finished dessert, "That's something we should celebrate, don't you think?"

"She's _seventeen_, Arthur", Mrs Weasley objected, "Barely of age, nothing else than basic education, and certainly nothing to make a living upon! It's irresponsible and short-sighted..."

"We weren't much older when William was on his way", he interrupted gently, "And besides, you never finished studying, didn't you?"

"That was _different_, Arthur, we were three years older, we were married, and you had a job you could count on to remain fulfilled in the Ministry. Wizarding community will always have to deal with Muggles or over-ambitious hobby diplomats who can't resist tampering with Muggle stuff", she snapped. "Ginny's single, and when the baby's born, You-Know-Who'll chase it just like he did hunt Harry."

"I don't think so", George raised his voice. All heads turned to him.

He had been sitting at the table, quietly spooning his pudding, but obviously he had been listening throughout their conversation.

"See, You-Know-Who just went after Harry because the prophecy said he could be the one to challenge and defeat him in the end", he began.

"And marked him as his equal in the process, just as forecast", Charlie added, chuckling. Molly looked as if he had uttered a disgusting curse. "Just laughing at the irony, Mum", he hastily explained, then decided his pudding required greatest attention.

"I mean, Ginny's baby's nothing special to You-Know-Who, Mum", George continued as if not interrupted, "As I understand, he so far does not even know Harry fathered a child?"

"And it should pretty much stay that way", Hermione said quickly.

"I agree", Mr Weasley, "But that won't be easy."

"Then I can't go to St. Mungo's", Ginny concluded, and everyone nodded in approval.

"But you have to see some kind of physician, sweetheart!", her mother argued, "A pregnancy at your can't _possibly_ be left unattended."

"We'll take her to Hogwarts", Bill suggested, "After all, having won the battle for at least the school must be some advantage to us."

"You think it would be … well, clever, to align the child so early with the Order's concerns?" For the first time this evening Ron had spoken, something Ginny had expected much earlier, given that his best friend had knocked up his sister.

"Ron", Mr Weasley retorted with a half unnerving, half patient smile, before anyone had made up an answer,l "One would assume a child of Harry Potter and with ancestors from one of the greatest blood-traitor families in wizarding history _is_ aligned to the Order's concerns pretty close already."

"Uh, right", Ron accepted, then found his next sentence drowning in Ginny's voice.

"So I'll see Madam Pomfrey", she adapted their ideas, ignoring the weary smile on Hermione's face, "But if I'll have to give birth in the castle as well..."

"As you certainly should", Mrs Weasley tossed in.

"... won't that be more dangerous than in St Mungo's?"

"Well, certainly not riskier than giving birth to Harry Potter's child in a hospital with Death Eaters listening in", George pointed out, "Or a Healer blackmailed into killing the baby and you in the course, or ..."

"Okay, okay, I get it", Ginny tried to calm him, "I'll inform McGonagall I'm coming to visit, and why. I'll see Madam Pomfrey and ask her if she's prepared for a delivery in the hospital wing. I guess if I want all arrangements made six weeks before the date, it's still four months for me to decide."

"Not that the whole wizarding community wanted to submit their children to Hogwarts, now that we had to bereave it of its neutrality... I would imagine not all parents are eager to take sides with the Order."


End file.
